1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arc detecting technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arc refers to a phenomenon in which current flows through media, such as a gas, between two electrodes that are spaced apart from each other or that come into unstable contact with each other.
The arcs may be roughly classified into a series arc that is generated in a single conducting wire, a parallel arc that is generated between two conducting wires, a ground arc that is generated between the ground and a single conducting wire, and a cross arc that is generated between different networks.
The arc generated in a power system may cause a failure in some devices. In particular, if the continuous generation of the arc is left uncontrolled, a degradation phenomenon caused by the arc discharge may cause an electrical fire. Therefore, it is necessary to initially detect the generation of the arc and to interrupt the corresponding power system in order to thereby prevent the arc from being additionally generated.
PCT Publication WO2002/39561 discloses technology for detecting the arc and interrupting the power system, but the technology has problems.
Most of the latest power systems include a power converter, but the corresponding technology cannot distinguish between noise and the arc caused by the power converter. Accordingly, the arc may be incorrectly detected according to the noise of the power converter even in the normal operating state.